


W cieniu zaborców

by Dioranelle



Series: Z życia Felicji [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Felicja udawała chłopaka, Other, co przysporzy jej potem kłopotów, jak zwykle zresztą
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dioranelle/pseuds/Dioranelle
Summary: Rok 1795. Powstanie Kościuszkowskie upadło. Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów przestała istnieć.Co więc się dzieje z personifikacją kraju, który znika z map świata?W Warszawie budzi się pewna dziewczyna. Nie pamięta, skąd tam się wzięła, ani jak się nazywa. Wie jedynie, że czasami we snach widzi miejsca, w których nigdy nie była; ludzi, których nigdy nie spotkała. Wie też, że cokolwiek by się nie działo, jej ciało się nie starzeje.Przeżyła i nie ma zamiaru umierać.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Tutaj, w prologu Toris patrzy na Felicję, jak na chłopaka. W tej historii Polska udawała chłopaka, by nie być traktowana przez inne kraje z pogardą.

Kalendarz na ścianie nie kłamał. Nie mógł kłamać i wskazywał datę, której nie dało się zaprzeczyć. 4 listopada 1794 roku.

Toris usiadł ciężko na fotelu, patrząc na swojego przyjaciela, Feliksa.

\- Wkroczyli do Warszawy. Kościuszko w niewoli. Powstańcy przegrali bitwę - mruknął Feliks - Upadek stolicy to tylko kwestia czasu.

Litwa drgnął, po czym wstał i spojrzał na mapę, leżąca na środku pokoju.

\- Nadal możemy walczyć - odparł. - Nie możemy dać im się pokonać. Nie w taki sposób.

\- Wiem - Feliks podniósł wzrok. - Nawet, jeśli Warszawa upadnie, my się nie poddamy.

Podszedł do przyjaciela i położył mu dłonie na ramionach, patrząc na niego uważnie, z błyskiem wyzwania w oczach.

\- Słyszysz mnie, Toris? - spytał. - Cokolwiek by się nie stało, my powstaniemy. Raz jeszcze. I raz jeszcze. Tyle razy, ile będzie potrzeba. Zapamiętaj to? Dobrze?

Litwa zmrużył oczy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Przecież...

\- Nieważne, po prostu mi obiecaj, że nie zapomnisz - przerwał mu Polska.

Tamten odwrócił wzrok, nie mogąc zmusić się, by spojrzeć na przyjaciela. Dlaczego mówił takie rzeczy?

\- Nie ma mowy, bym zapomniał o takiej rzeczy, ale jednego nie rozumiem. Czemu ci tak bardzo..?

Polska jednal tylko klasnął w dłonie, odganiając czarne myśli.

\- A teraz przyszedł czas, aby się zastanowić, co powinniśmy zrobić! - zdecydował. - Chodź - ponaglił przyjaciela. - Musimy powstrzymać to wszystko.

\----

Ich nadzieje okazały się płonne.

Ich ziemie zostały wydarte, podzielone pomiędzy zwycięzców.

Nie mieli szans od samego początku.

Wszystko stracili.

A teraz mieli stracić jeszcze więcej.

Niecały rok wystarczył, aby zabrali nawet te nędzne resztki, które im zostały. 

\- Zdecydowaliśmy, że ty, Litwo, zamieszkasz u Ivana - oznajmiła Austria. Trzy kraje z wysoka przyglądały się pokonanemu Torisowi.

\- Jakbym miał się na to zgodzić... - zaczął, ale nie dali mu dojść do słowa.

\- Radzę ci, byś korzystał z naszej wspaniałomyślności, póki ją dla ciebie mamy - dodała Austria. - Okaż się mądrzejszym z państw.

Gilbert, milczący dotąd, odwrócił wzrok. 

Toris zamarł.

\- Chyba nie...

\- Otóż tak - odparł Ivan, od niechcenia bawiąc się swoim szalikiem. - Z ciebie możemy mieć jakiś pożytek. Natomiast z tego, którego zwali Polską...

Serce Torisa zamarło, gdy usłyszał wyraźnie :"zwali". Jakby już uśmiercili Feliksa. Jakby już miało go nie być. Jakby już nigdy więcej nie miał wrócić.

\- Powiedzmy, że walczył na darmo - wzruszył ramionami Ivan.

Spojrzenie Torisa skierowało się na opustoszałe budynki, w których przebywał. Feliks... musiał gdzieś tu być, czyż nie? Wciąż walczył...prawda?

\- Gdzie... Gdzie on jest? - spytał Litwa. Jeśli teraz miały się zacząć lata niewoli... Niech przynajmniej jego przyjaciel, z którym spędził ostatnie kilka wieków, będzie żywy. Razem coś wymyślą.

Ivan jedynie kiwnął pogardliwie głową w stronę pobojowiska. Toris podążył za nim wzrokiem. Tam na ziemi krew polska i litewska mieszała się z krwią ich wrogów. Tam też leżała postać, której krótkie blond włosy zabarwiała czerwień. Oczy miała przymknięte, a w brzuchu tkwił wbity miecz, którego już mało kto używał.

Toris nabrał powietrza.

Raz.

Drugi.

To się nie mogło dziać naprawdę. To nie mógł być Feliks. Jego przyjaciel nie mógł tak skończyć. To musiał być jakiś głupi żart. Ktoś musiał sobie z nich kpić.

\- Przypatrz się uważnie - szepnął do jego ucha Ivan, nachylając się nad nim. - Tak kończą ci, którzy nie wiedzą, kiedy się poddać. Pogódź się z tym. Polski już nie ma. I już nigdy nie będzie.

\- Lenkija... - wyszeptał Toris, wpatrując się w nieruchome ciało Feliksa.

A więc tak to miało się skończyć?


	2. Chapter 2

Na samym początku poczułam ból. Ostry ból, który nie pozwolił mi spać. Żałowałam, że nie mogłam odejść - gdybym tylko zasnęła, to ten ból by minął. Równocześnie jednak czułam, że nie mogę odejść - że jest coś - ktoś? - jakiś powód, dla którego muszę zostać. I walczyć.

\- Tu jest jeszcze jeden! - usłyszałam czyjeś głosy, po czym przyłożył mi zimną dłoń do szyji.

Z trudem otworzyłam oczy. Pochylał się nade mną chłopak, dziecko prawie że.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnął - Przeżyłeś. I teraz też dasz radę. Dzielnie walczyłeś.

Chciałam coś powiedzieć, zaprotestować - przecież nie byłam chłopakiem! - ale moje własne ciało zdradziło mnie i odmówiło mi posłuszeństwa. Przymknęłam oczy, słysząc jeszcze jak chłopak nawołuje mnie z oddali. Jego głos zmieszał się z innymi, ostrzejszymi. Nie rozumiałam tamtych języków, ale ich brzmienie brzmiało znajomo. Nade wszystko jednak czułam zapach krwi, którą czułam także na sobie. Chłopak, który nachylał się nade mną, także był nią przesiąknięty.

Co tu się przed chwilą stało?

\---

Gdy otworzyłam później oczy, zapach krwi zdarzył już zniknąć. Spojrzałam na biel. Sufit? Odwróciłam głowę w bok. Znajdowałam się w małym pokoju, pozbawionym zbędnych ozdób. Przede mną zaś na krześle siedziała kobieta, czytająca gazetę.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytałam tak cicho, że nie byłam pewna czy cokolwiek powiedziałam.

Kobieta przerwała czytanie i spojrzała na mnie, po czym uśmiechnęła się.

\- A więc obudziłaś się, skarbie - powiedziała, odkładając gazetę na bok - Jestem Katarzyna. Mój syn znalazł cię w Warszawie. Prawie umarłaś. Już kilka razy byłam pewna, że cię straciliśmy.

\- W Warszawie... - powtórzyłam - Co tam robiłam?

Spojrzenie Katarzyny spochmurniało.

\- Nie pamiętasz?

Zawahałam się, po czym spróbowałam się podnieść, zaraz jednak ból przeszył całe moje ciało. Katarzyna od razu powstrzymała mnie i zdecydowanym tonem nakazała:

\- Jeszcze przez jakiś czas nie powinnaś się ruszać.

Opadłam z powrotem na łóżko, niezadowolona z tego faktu, ale nie odważyłam się sprzeciwić kobiecie.

\- Kim jesteś? - powtórzyłam swoje pytanie - I gdzie jesteśmy?

\- Jestem zwykłą chłopką - westchnęła Katarzyna - Mojemu synowi kilka lat temu udało się wyrwać do miasta. Kiedy zostaliśmy zaatakowani, zdecydował się walczyć. I przywiózł z Warszawy ciebie. 

To w pełni wystarczało jako odpowiedź na moje pytania, ale było jeszcze jedno, o co musiałam spytać.

\- Był ktoś ze mną - odezwałam się - Chłopak. Nie widzieliście go?

Po wzroku kobiety poznałam odpowiedź jeszcze zanim powiedziała łagodnie:

\- Tylko ciebie przywiózł. O nikim innym nie słyszałam. Ale powiedz mi coś więcej o nim. Jak się nazywał? Jak wyglądał?

\- Ma brązowe włosy - wyrwało mi się - Oraz jest bardzo łagodny. A jego imię..

Właśnie, jak miał na imię?

\- Jego imię... - powtórzyłam raz jeszcze, próbując sobie przypomnieć - Jego imię...

W moich oczach wbrew mnie samej pojawiły się łzy.

\- Powiedz mi, jak on ma na imię? - spytałam kobiety, choć przecież nie mogła tego wiedzieć. To ja powinnam to wiedzieć. Jak mogłam zapomnieć tak ważnej rzeczy?

Katarzyna przyklękła przy mnie i złapała moją zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń.

\- Gdzie się urodziłaś? - odezwała się cicho, a jej spojrzenie było pełne spokoju o zrozumienia - Ile masz lat? Gdzie jest twój dom? Jak masz na imię?

Wraz z tymi pytaniami uświadomiłam sobie przerażającą prawdę.

Nie znałam odpowiedzi na żadne z nich.

\- Nie wiem - szepnęłam - Nie mam pojęcia.

Mój głos zabrzmiał wystarczająco żałośnie w moich uszach. Nie miałam najmniejszej ochoty domyślać się, jak brzmi on w głosach Katarzyny.

\- Spokojnie... - usłyszałam - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Zamknęłam oczy, nie chcąc słyszeć tych kłamstw.

Nie może być dobrze.

Jak najgorzej, jak mogło być.

\---

Następne dni były mordęgą. Za każdym razem, gdy próbowałam wstać, Katarzyna powstrzymywała mnie, mrucząc:

\- Aż tak ci śpieszno do śmierci, dziewczyno?

Za każdym razem tak mnie nazywała. Każde imię, którym próbowała mnie nazywać, miało w sobie fałsz, którego nie mogłam znieść. Ponadto, w nocy dręczyły mnie koszmary pełne ginących bezsensownie ludzi, mordowanych tylko z powodu, że pochodzili z innego kraju. W dzień zaś próbowałam sobie przypomnieć, kim jestem, co powinnam zrobić oraz kim był ten brązowowłosy chłopak, który wracał do mnie niemal w każdym śnie.

Czasami Katarzyna przynosiła wiadomości o tym, co działo się w kraju. Opowiadała mi o tym, jak nasi nowi panowie ustanawiają swoje praca, jak pozostałe państwa przyglądają się bezczynnie jak obce wojska przejmują ziemie, które wciąż w myślach nazywałam swoimi.

Tak też żyłyśmy we dwie, ja zamknięta w swym pokoju, ona zapracowana i wiecznie niezadowolona, gdy ją o coś pytałam. Gdy poczułam się już lepiej, zaczęła zabierać mnie na pole, na każdym razem przypominając mi, kim miałam być: jej dawno zaginioną siostrzenicą, która uciekła przed walkami.

Nie podobała mi się na bezczynność i setki razy marzyłam, aby wskoczyć na konia i... No właśnie, co? Dokąd mogłam się udać? Kogo mogłam znaleźć? Komu mogłam chcieć pomóc tak szaleńczo?

Katarzyna powtarzała, że moja amnezja jest czasowa. Że wkrótce minie. Czasami tylko patrzyła na mnie z podejrzeniem, gdy przynosiła mi jakieś informacje, które już wiedziałam, choć sama nie miałam pojęcia, skąd. Po prostu to wiedziałam.

Tak samo też stało się tydzień po tym, jak znalazła mnie kobieta.

\- Coś się stało? - spytała Katarzyna, przyklękając przy mnie.

\- To jest już oficjalne - szepnęłam, ledwo łapiąc oddech - Było już pewne od dłuższego czasu, ale teraz już jest oficjalne.

\- Na Boga, o czym ty mówisz? - zirytowała się kobieta i odwróciła mnie do siebie twarzą - Co ci jest? Co się stało?

\- Śmierć się stała - odparłam, łapiąc się za serce - Polski już nie ma. Nie ma, rozumiesz?

Nie byłam w stanie wytłumaczyć, skąd wzięła się we mnie ta wiedza ani czemu powinien obchodzić mnie los kraju, którego nie pamiętałam.

Ale mimo wszystko nie potrafiłam być obojętna.

\- Wszystko stracone - kontynuowałam - Podzielili między siebie wszystkie ziemie. Zaplanowali to od samego początku. Abdykacja króla była tylko jednym z kroków!

\- Opanuj się - warknęła Katarzyna, zmuszając mnie, abym na nią spotkała, po czym wyszeptała - Nawet, jeśli Rzeczpospolitej Obojga Narodów nie ma na mapach, dopóki istnieje w naszych sercach, nie umarła. Nie umarła, rozumiesz?

Osunęłam się na ziemię, niezdolna wypowiedzieć żadnego sensownego słowa czy zdania.

Tak upłynął 24 październik 1795 roku.

Kilka tygodni później do chaty wrócił syn Katarzyny.

\- To ty - powiedział, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył - A więc nadal żyjesz. Nie sądziłem, że przeżyjesz i...

Urwał, a ja przechyliłam głowę.

\- Coś się stało? - spytałam skonsternowana.

\- Byłaś chłopakiem - wykrztusił zdumiony, ale nie zdarzył dodać nim więcej, w tej samej bowiem chwili Katarzyna przygniotła go, krzycząc z ulgą:

\- Bałam się, że wywiozą cię na Sybir! Czemu tak długo cię nie było? Zaczęli zbierać ludzi, wszystkich, którzy walczyli o wolność! Tak się o ciebie bałam!

Uśmiechnęłam się pod nosem, po czym wróciłam do kuchni, nie chcąc im przeszkadzać. Miałam ochotę przygotować coś dobrego, coś, co byłoby daniem odpowiednim dla spotkania po długiej rozłące.

\- Ciekawe, co ty byś powiedział, gdybyś mnie zobaczył - szepnęłam. Sama już nie wiedziałam, do kogo się zwracam. Czy do tego nieznajomego chłopaka? Czy może do jeszcze kogoś innego?

Gotowanie nie sprawiało mi trudności - gorzej było ze znalezieniem odpowiednich składników, ale jakoś sobie z tym poradziłam.

Byłaś chłopakiem, słowa syna Katarzyny wróciły do mnie. Parsknęłam cicho. Nie moja wina, że wtedy byłam ubrana w męski strój.

\- Co gotujesz? - usłyszałam za sobą głos chłopaka.

Odwróciłam się prędko.

\- Coś - szepnęłam. Co innego rozmawiać z Katarzyną, a co innego z osobą, którą ledwo co poznałam... - Dowiesz się na obiedzie, em..?

\- Adam. Jestem Adam. A ty?

Odwróciłam wzrok, zaraz jednak się zganiłam. Od kiedy byłam takim tchórzem?

\- Nie mam imienia - odpowiedziałam hardo.

\- Każdy ma jakieś imię - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie mam imienia - powtórzyłam.

Westchnął.

\- Słuchaj, rozumiem, że nie byłem dla ciebie zbyt miły, nazywając cię chłopakiem, ale naprawdę wtedy tak wyglądałaś. Przykro mi, jasne? Nie chciałem cię zezłościć.

\- Ona nie kłamie - odezwała się Katarzyna, wchodząc do kuchni za synem - Ma amnezję. Jakiekolwiek imię próbowaliśmy wymyślić, twierdziła, że nie jest jej.

Adam zmrużył oczy.

\- W takim razie, może ja ci nadal imię?

\- To nie zadziała - jego matka machnęła ręką - Myślisz, że ile razy próbowałam coś wymyślić?

\- Udało ci się przeżyć tamte dni - Adam zignorował kobietę - Mało tego, już kilka dobrych tygodni żyjesz na wsi i nikt cię nie złapał. O mało co nie zginęłaś, ale widzę w twoich oczach, że jesteś gotowa walczyć. Wiesz, kogo mi przypominasz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia - parsknęłam, nie chcąc wysłuchiwać tych bzdur. Tak strasznie irytujące było to, że odzywa się, jakby mnie znał. Jakby cokolwiek o mnie wiedział.

\- Feniksa - rzucił - Takiego, który odradza się z popiołów. Który, choć raz pokonany, ponownie wstanie do walki. I nie ważne, ile razy nie zginie, tylke razy się bowiem odrodzi. Gdybyś była chłopakiem, pasowałoby ci imię Feliks.

Zamarłam.

\- Głupiś? - zaśmiała się Katarzyna - Ona jest dziewczyną i nie ma mowy, by...

\- Mówiłem, jakby była chłopakiem! A ponieważ jest dziewczyną, może być Felicja!

\- Nie nauczyłam cię, byś nie....

\- Może być - przestałam jej - Felicja. Podoba mi się. 

Uśmiechnęłam się do semej siebie, czując jak jakaś część układanki właśnie wchodzi na swoje miejsce.

\- Felicja - powtórzyłam - Moje imię to Felicja.


	3. Chapter 3

Powinnam była zorientować się wcześniej, że coś jest nie tak.

Może nawet o tym wiedziałam i zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę, ale z całej siły starałam się wyrzucić to z myśli. Nie dopuszczałam tego do siebie. Nie chciałam tego zrobić.

Może po prostu chciałam wierzyć, że jestem taka jak inni.

To, że czasami wiedziałam, coś, czego nie mogłam wiedzieć... To, że wciąż czegoś uparcie szukałam.. Wreszcie to, że moje ciało nie postarzało się o ani jeden dzień od chwili gdy się obudziłam... To wszystko ukryłam głęboko w sobie, nie pozwalając sobie na luksus porozmawiania o tym z kimkolwiek. Zresztą, wątpiłam, by ktokolwiek zrozumiał. Czasami, gdy zasypiałam, zastanawiałam się, czy obudzę się następnego dnia. Niektórzy ludzie mijali mnie jak powietrze, aż sama zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle i jakim cudem istnieję. Wątpliwości narastały we mnie, ale je także szczelnie ukrywałam.

Adam wyjechał wkrótce po naszym spotkaniu. Ponownie zobaczyłam go prawie 10 lat później, gdy pełny zadowolenia z siebie oznajmił matce, że wyrusza na wojnę wraz z Napoleonem. Katarzyna załamywała ręce i lamentowała, ale ostatecznie puściła go.

Wychodząc z domu, Adam wziął mnie na bok. Już nie był tym małym chłopcem, który za szybko dorósł. Nie, teraz był już mężczyzną w pełnej krasie, który niejednej kobiecie mógłby zawrócić głowę.

\- O co chodzi? - spytałam.

\- Ty... Jesteś Feli, czyż nie?

\- Oczywiście, że to ja! - parsknęłam, choć nie było mi do śmiechu.

Otworzył usta, zamierzając coś powiedzieć. Zrezygnował jednak, pokręcił głową, wymamrotał coś do siebie, po czym znów otworzył usta.

Tupnęłam stopą pospieszająco.

\- O co chodzi? - a widząc jego zdumiony wzrok, zadałam - O coś musi ci chodzić, nie? Coś, czego Katarzyna nie powinna usłyszeć.

Wahał się jeszcze przez chwilę, zbyt długa chwilę. O czym on do licha myślał? Czy to takie trudne, wykrztusić z siebie tych kilka słów?

\- Jak już mówiłem, wyjeżdżam - odezwał się po chwili - Nie chciałabyś może pojechać ze mną? - uniósł dłoń, nie pozwalając mi dojść do słowa - Daj mi dokończyć. Ludzie z wioski już na ciebie dziwnie patrzą. Ponadto, moja matka jest w nieustającym niebezpieczeństwie, że ktoś was wyda. Nie sądzisz, że lepiej wyjechać i zawalczyć o wolną Polskę? Zrobić cokolwiek?

Odparłam się o parapet, zasłaniając się swoimi długimi włosami. Zdarzyły urosnąć przez te lata, które spędziłam z Katarzyną. Bajeczka o mnie okazała się na tyle przekonująca, że nikt nie zadawał pytań.. Aczkolwiek przypuszczałam, iż wynikało to prędzej z faktu, iż wioska była ukryta i ciężko dostępna.

\- Nie mogę - pokręciłam głową - Chciałabym, ale nie mogę. Mam wrażenie, że gdybym opuściła te ziemie, mogłabym już tu nie wrócić. A gdybym nie wróciła...

Nie dokończyłam. Zamiast tego odwróciłam się i spojrzałam za okno na spokojną wieś.

\- Myślę, że udam się do Krakowa - odezwałam się - Ciężko mi to wytłumaczyć, ale muszę, po prostu muszę się przekonać, czy pewne rzeczy są prawdziwe.

Adam skinął głową, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

\- W takim razie wyjedziemy razem - zdecydował - I tak czy siak musiałbym opuścić wieś, a dzięki temu ty przynajmniej będziesz miała eskortę.

\- Masz moją wdzięczność - mruknęłam.

\---

Nikomu nie polecam podróży, którą przeżyłam. Niepewność, czy ktoś nas przypadkiem nie odkryje; głosy mówiące po rosyjsku, rozlegające się niebezpiecznie blisko nas; niewygoda wynikająca z powodu, iż musieliśmy zawsze być jak najciszej, jak najmniejsi...

Wszystko to jednak miało swój cel i udało przekroczyć nam się granicę. Kraków przestał wydawać się mistycznym miastem, a stał się miejscem, które naprawdę mogliśmy zobaczyć.

\- Co chciałaś tu sprawdzić? - spytał Adam cicho.

Otuliłam się szczelniej płaszczem. Szykowała się zima, a ja miałam ochotę spędzić ją w tym, a nie innym miejscu.

\- Teraz, gdy o tym pomyślę, to nie mam pojęcia, co - odparłam - Chyba chcę zobaczyć Wawel.

Nie pomyślałam nad swoimi słowami do chwili, gdy majestatyczna sylwetka zamku zamajaczyła się przed moimi oczami.

Westchnęłam.

\- Zawsze lubiłam to miejsce - odezwałam się. Wspomnienia zaczęły wracać do mnie powoli rok wcześniej, ale dopiero teraz wszystko zrozumiałam. Kim byłam. Dlaczego się tu znalazłam - Być może dlatego, że Licia początkowo za nim nie przepadał, a ja lubiłam go drażnić. Początkowo robiłam wszystko, aby go stąd wykurzyć. Miałam go dość i choć rozumiałam, jak bardzo był potrzebny, nie mogłam z nim dojść nigdy do zgody. Być może dlatego, że nie przyznałam mu się, że jestem dziewczyną. Zawsze byłam chłopczycą i później, gdy inni zaczęli zwracać się do mnie jak do chłopaka, nie przeszkadzało mi to. Wręcz przeciwnie, pomogło utrzymać pozory, że byłam silniejsza, niż się zdawało.

Niechętnie spojrzałam na Adama, który stał przy mnie.

\- Licia? - spytał - Kto to?

\- On ma wiele imion - odparłam po prostu. Nie powinnam tego robić.. Ale już od tak dawna z nikim nie rozmawiałam, że nie mogłam się powstrzymać i dodałam - Ty go powinieneś znać jednak jako Litwę. Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie.

\- Nie możesz znać kraju...

\- Jego personifikasję. Istotę, która jest krajem - pokręciłam głową - Nie każdy nas może zobaczyć. Niewielu o nas wie. Współpracujemy z głową kraju i staramy się robić w naszej mocy, aby poprowadzić go jak najlepiej. Nie zawsze jest to jednak możliwe...

Adam zbladł nagle, jakby coś sobie uświadomił.

\- Nas? - powtórzył. Byłoby to nawet śmieszne, gdyby nie sytuacja, w której się zajmowaliśmy - Kim... Czym ty jesteś, Felicjo?

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego smutną.

\- Jestem tą, która powinna była umrzeć, ale przeżyła. Generalnie to po prostu jestem Polską.

\---

Adam nie odezwał się ani słowem, dopóki nie usiedliśmy w jednej z kawiarni. Dopiero wtedy westchnął i spojrzał na mnie.

\- Nie wierzysz mi, prawda? - spytałam, zanim zdarzył się odezwał - Wyglądam tak samo jak ludzie. Zachowuję się też tak samo. Gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział coś takiego, można by go wziąść za szaleńca.

\- Nie uważam cię za szaleńca, ale... - urwał - Gdyby to była prawda, to dlaczego nikt o was nie słyszał?

\- A kto by uwierzył? Mówimy o sobie jedynie głowom państw, jak już chyba ci mówiłam. Po paru latach każdy zmienia zdanie. My się nie starzejemy. Sam to zauważyłeś. To dlatego chciałeś, abym wyjechała, czyż nie?

Zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Gdybyś.. Powtarzam, gdybyś naprawdę była Polską.. To czy nie powinnaś być bardziej.. Hem, jakby to powiedzieć.. Nie powinno być cię trzech? Albo coś w tym stylu?

Spojrzałam na niego z niedowierzaniem. Trzech. Rozumiałam o co mu chodzi - mnie samej także zdarzało się tracić poczucie, kim tak naprawdę jestem, ale z kurczowo trzymałam się swoich niepewnych wspomnień.

\- Wolałabym się raczej nie rozdzielać - Choć czasami dochodzi do takich sytuacji, że wraz z powstaniem nowego państwa rodzi się także jego personifikacja. Popatrz tylko na Związek Reński. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby wkrótce powstała tam nowa personifikacja kraju.. O ile oczywiście Gilbert wszystkiego nie opanuje - zaśmiałam się, choć nie było mi do śmiechu. - Gilbert to Prusy jakby co. Niezbyt miła osoba.

Gilbert, co? Wzdrygnęłam lekko, wymawiając jego imię. Wielu rzeczy mogłam się spodziewać, ale do końca liczyłam, że on przynajmniej się opanuje. W końcu byliśmy starymi przyjaciółmi, jeszcze za czasów, gdy był moim lennikiem.

Zmrużyłam oczy, bowiem była jeszcze jedna sprawa, która mnie ciekawiła.

\- Nawiasem rzecz biorąc, nie Spóźniłeś się już trochę na te walki z Napoleonem? - spytałam, może trochę zbyt uszczypliwie - Od już od dobrych kilku lat rządzi...

\- Musiałem załatwić pewne sprawy - przerwał mi - Ale... Skoro ty jesteś Polską, to co z Litwą? - rozejrzał się, jakby liczył, że Toris zaraz wyskoczy zza moich pleców.

Spochmurniałam.

\- Został zabrany. Do Ivana. Do Rosji - mruknęłam, nie mogąc spojrzeć w oczy mojego rozmówcy. Jak mogłam się wytłumaczyć jednemu z Polaków, dlaczego byłam taka słaba? Jak mogłam wytłumaczyć, że dałam sobie odebrać Licię? - Tamtego dnia w Warszawie, niemal umarłam. Być może nawet zginęłam. Dla nas, krajów, śmierć jest inna niż dla was. Dla nas jest to po prostu zniknięcie, gdy zanika wśród mieszkańców poczucie narodowości. A zniknięcie z map jest najprostszą drogą ku temu - spojrzałam prosto w oczy Adama, tym razem pewna, co mu chcę powiedzieć - Tym razem moje istnienie jest kruche, bardzo kruche. Czyli w skrócie - będę żyć, dopóki na tych ziemiach polskość nie zaniknie. Dlatego właśnie nie mogę opuścić tych ziem. Rozumiesz? 

Wstałam, niepewna, czy nie wyglądałam za dużo. Ale Adam wydawał mi się być rozumną osobą, która nie zachowa się głupio.

\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś uda mi się odzyskać niepodległość - szepnęłam, po czym wyszłam, zostawiając go z kubkiem parującej herbaty.

Być może był to błąd. Być może całe moje życie było pełne błędów, których nie powinnam była popełniać. Ale mimo wszystko, jeśli w ten sposób mogę dodać otuchy choć jednemu z moich rodaków... Chyba warto.

Uśmiechnęłam i się do siebie i zaczęłam nucić pod nosem pieśń, którą słyszałam w snach, która zawsze wracała i pojawiała się niemal tak często jak twarz Lici.

\- Jeszcze Polska nie umarła, kiedy my żyjemy. Co nam obca moc wydarła, szablą odbierzemy...


End file.
